<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by aixds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291824">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixds/pseuds/aixds'>aixds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Boys In Love, Clenny Week, Dating, Drama, High School, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixds/pseuds/aixds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a bundle of Clenny week prompts, but I didn't have the time to finish them all.</p><p>This one posted is day 1: secret dating.<br/>Clyde and Kenny are in a private relationship, but Clyde wishes Kenny would just accept himself for who he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Donovan/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1: Secret Relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude, can you <em>please</em> stop texting Stan." Clyde whined, sprawled out across Kennys bed with a bored expression. He'd come over to his boyfriends house to hang out, not sit around while the blonde tapped furiously at his cheap-ass Samsung phone. </p><p>"Be patient, will you?" </p><p>"But I <em>am</em> being patient! You're not giving me <em>attention</em>." Clyde whined, closing his eyes and deciding to watch the inside of his eyelids for entertainment. </p><p>"Craig broke up with him. He kind of needs the support right now." Kenny commented, acting incredibly serious about the topic. </p><p>"Wait, Craig—? Why?"</p><p>"I don't know, man. That's what I'm trying to figure out, but you keep interrupting me." Kenny said with a sigh, glancing over his shoulder at Clyde. He was sitting on the end of his bed, cross-legged. Both of the boys were comfortable, but the air seemed tense today. It made Kenny feel guilty, but his best friend needed him for a legitimate reason, and Clyde just wanted attention. </p><p>Said boy sat up groggily, his eyes snapping open as he stared at Kenny. He had a pout on his face, wishing Stan didn't have problems that Kenny had to deal with. Why couldn't Stan just text Kyle? It wouldn't be that hard. "Whatever." he grunted, feeling bitter. Kenny sighed. </p><p>"Clyde, babe, my little taco, please. It won't take that long." Kenny said sweetly, reaching forward with his free hand to grab Clydes shirt and tug him in for a kiss. Clyde immedietly pressed into the contact, desperate for more. When he licked at Kennys lips and whined, all he got was a laugh in response. Kenny had pulled away before any more could happen, and Clyde was back to feeling bummed. </p><p>"Fine. I'll just die all alone, because you don't care that I'm actually bored out of my mind." Clyde continued to complain, leaning back to get comfortable again. He lifted his feet and rested them in Kennys lap, telling himself that he'd get Kenny all to himself after Stans business was done with. </p><p>Kenny hadn't responded, and it hurt Clydes pride, just a little bit. He knew Kenny was a generous person and would help literally <em>anyone</em>, but it was still slightly annoying. Clyde wished he had enough patience to deal with everybody's problems, but he supposed that was only one of Kennys many superpowers. </p><p>Clyde noticed a chill run down his spine when he felt the blonde start rubbing circles on his ankles, and he let out a content sigh. At least he was getting a little bit of attention, but not as much as he wanted. They sat in silence, the only sound being the bubble sound-effect that was coming from Kennys phone. He was the kind of person who purposely turned on the volume to his keyboard, just to annoy anyone around him as he senselessly typed away. </p><p>"Craig was cheating, apparently." Kenny started, never halting his hand movements. "With Kyle. Isn't that kind of funny? Poor Stan. If you were wondering why he didn't talk to Kyle about this instead, that's why." The blonde snorted and shook his head. "South Park is so goddamn crazy sometimes."</p><p>"You can say that again. It's been crazy for seventeen years, I don't think that's going to change anytime soon." Clyde yawned, impatiently waiting for Kenny to announce that he was done with the drama. </p><p>Kenny grunted, bringing his hand up to rub his face. Clyde frowned at the lost touch, urging himself to beg Kenny to continue. "I swear to God, I think Stan is drunk." he mumbled, setting his hand back down on Clydes ankle without comment. </p><p>Clyde didn't respond to that, and instead found himself staring up at the ceiling. He stared at a stain so long that his eyes hurt, but he didn't look away. Sometimes he wished he and Kenny were out as a couple, just so people would know that Clyde deserved free time with <em>his</em> boyfriend. If only he could convince Kenny that nobody would judge them, but that was close to impossible. Everyone assumed Kenny was as straight as a spaghetti noodle, and he was afraid of ruining his reputation. Clyde already thought his reputation was ruined by dating the most annoying, dramatic, and childish guy in their grade. </p><p>Kenny looked over at Clyde and frowned, flicking him on the side of the foot. Clyde lifted his head, tiredly staring at the blonde. "What?" he asked, his brows creased together in confusion. </p><p>"Nothing. Just admiring the view." Kenny said, smiling. Clyde blushed, lying back down against the bed. He was back to staring at the stain, but his previous thoughts had thankfully left his mind. He knew they wouldn't be gone for long, but he appreciated their absence for now. </p><p>Kenny was quiet again, resting his hand on Clydes leg but not tracing circles into his skin. That was fine on both ends, though the air around them was still filled with unresolved tension. </p><p>"Shit. Fuck. God-damnit." Kenny uttered a string of curse words, pushing Clydes feet off of his lap and standing up. He ran his fingers through his hair, allowing the blonde locks to flow back smoothly around his features. </p><p>Clyde had sat up, a bit startled by the unexpected movement. His eyes were blurry, and he had to blink viciously to fix them. "What? What happened?" he asked groggily, almost annoyed. </p><p>"Stans coming over here. I don't want him to, but I can't tell him that." Kenny said, shaking his head. Clydes heart dropped, wondering if this was his que to leave early. Kenny moved to grab his parka, throwing it over his shoulders and slipping his arms through its sleeves. He pulled up the hood and zipped the coat, tightening the strings. Clyde was utterly confused, staring at Kennys now-hooded figure. </p><p>"Come on. We're just gonna bail, and I'll have to tell him I'm not home." Kenny explained, turning towards Clyde with bright eyes. He felt incredibly special at that moment, and he stood up quickly. His head spun as he darted for his jacket, slipping it on and zipping it up. He threw his hood up as well, slipping on his shoes at the same time Kenny was. He was quite pleased with the change of plan, and Clyde had only merely stood up before Kenny gripped his arm and tugged him out the door. </p><p>"Couldn't you tell him I was with you?" Clyde inquired, feeling curious. </p><p>"I—No. I don't want anyone to know I hang out with you, let alone date you." Kenny said, and it sent a knife through Clydes heart. He tried to ignore the feeling. "I'm not meaning that in a bad way. I'm just not ready, you know? Plus, secret relationships are safe from drama and other people getting between us."</p><p>"...Yeah." </p><p>Kenny slid his hand down to intertwine their fingers. Clyde felt butterflies spread in his chest, and he gripped the other boys hand tightly. </p><p>"Will anyone ever know?" Clyde asked as they cautiously left the house. They took off towards the forest, deciding to take the path to Stark's Pond from there. They'd be safe from discovery, all because nobody ever went there anymore. It was Clyde and Kennys personal spot. </p><p>"I don't know, man." Kenny responded, turning to Clyde with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I just—I'm scared of what everyone will say. I'm supposed to be the last straight boy in our town, but that's not even true." Kenny rambled, shaking his head. He looked away from his boyfriend, frowning. "I don't want to disappoint anyone."</p><p>Clyde squeezed Kennys hand to let him know he was there for him, and the blonde laughed quietly. "You shouldn't care about what others think of you. They'll understand, I'm sure." Clyde offered a reassuring smile, and Kenny returned it. </p><p>They were silent the rest of the walk to the pond, occasionally swinging their arms between their bodies. They laughed at dumb things, like stumbling over rocks or accidentally hitting each others asses with their hands. </p><p>Kenny let out a sigh of relief when the destination came into view, seeing that nobody was around. Clyde felt giddy, finally pleased that he'd get to have some quality time with the blonde with zero distractions. He pulled down his hood to reveal his mess of brunette hair, and Kenny did the same. </p><p>"I'm sorry I'm so bad at this." Kenny said, grabbing Clydes hips and tugging him closer. Icy blue eyes searched dull gray ones, and they seemed to speak the same language. </p><p>"You're not, I swear." Clyde answered, unsure how to properly reply to such words. He was always afraid of doing or saying something wrong and then making Kenny leave him without a second thought. Clyde was determined to be there for Kenny, especially now. </p><p>"I just feel awful. I know you want people to know about our relationship and I'm just—being difficult." </p><p>"Kenny."</p><p>The blonde looked up, his eyes glistening. Clyde wanted to stop those oncoming tears before they leaked. </p><p>"I love you. I don't care if people know or not, I just want to stay with you." Clyde spoke softly, hugging Kennys chest. The brunette was fairly shorter than the blonde, his face hitting just below his chin. It made it easier to hug, but Clyde hated that he had to stand up on his toes to get a proper kiss. </p><p>Kenny smiled in response, and Clyde felt accomplished. He lifted his head to admire Kennys face, feeling butterflies in his stomach again. "Love you too, babe." Kenny purred, twisting both of them around so he could pin Clyde to a nearby tree. Clyde chuckled happily, gripping the pockets of Kennys parka to pull him closer. </p><p>Kenny leaned in for a kiss, and Clyde didn't hesitate to recuperate. They kissed slowly for what felt like hours until they pulled away to catch their breath. Slow, sweet kisses like that always made Clyde feel unexplainably ecstatic. Kenny knew that, so he'd initiate them when he felt like Clyde could use one. </p><p>"What do you think Stan is doing now?" Clyde teased, and Kenny gasped. </p><p>"Shit! I forgot to text him. Uh—"</p><p>Clyde laughed, and Kennys cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I'm sure he's fine." he stated, scoffing at how guilty Kenny looked. </p><p>"Yeah, but—"</p><p>Clyde made sure to cut Kenny off with a kiss, this one being more intimate. Kenny brought his hands up to caress Clydes face, enjoying the sweetness of the kiss while it lasted. It didn't take long before Clyde was licking along his bottom lip, asking for more. Kenny obliged, raising his hands just a bit more to rest in the mess of Clydes hair. </p><p>Kenny opened his mouth and allowed Clydes tongue to enter, both gently lapping at each other. They could feel each others heartbeats, and it sounded as if they had fallen in sync. They pulled away when they were both gasping for air, only taking a minute break. Once those sixty seconds were up, they both leaned in eagerly to feel the contact again. Neither had sexual intentions this time around, and simply just wanted to bask in the others presence. </p><p>Kenny moved his lips from Clydes, and instead aimed for the side of his mouth. He kissed up his cheek and down again, listening to Clydes gentle bundles of laughter. Kenny knew his boyfriend loved those kind of kisses, too, and felt like he deserved them. Clyde eventually felt impatient, though, and tugged Kennys face so his lips could lock back onto his own. They continued to kiss lazily, simply enjoying the moment. Everything else seemed hazy, and Clyde could never ask for a better boyfriend. Kenny knew he'd never have the heart to leave Clyde, because they'd fallen for each other harder than either wanted to believe. </p><p>They slowly pulled away from a kiss, staring into each others eyes and searching for unspoken words. The silence was nice, and the only sound that was audible was their gentle breathing. </p><p>That was until they heard a voice call out in pure horror, making the boys stiffen against each other. "Kenny!" </p><p>Kennys blood ran cold, and he hesitantly turned his head. There, standing mere feet away, was Stan. An angry, drunken Stan. </p><p>"Run?" Clyde squeaked, staring up at Kenny with his face flushed incredibly dark red. </p><p>"Run." Kenny nodded in agreement, and without a moment to spare, both were sprinting in the opposite direction of where Stan stood, awkwardly grabbing at each other's hands as they stumbled, laughing to distinguish their embarrassment. </p><p>Stans shouts could still be heard in the distance, but both boys kept running and couldn't dare look back, knowing the consequence they'd have to face if they did. Neither wanted to do so, not yet—so they ran, all the way back to the safety of Kennys home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be the whole week of clenny week, but ya boy got exhausted and I have soo much schoolwork to work on, thanks to all the online shit that needs to get done.<br/>this being said, I had little to no time to write. and when I did have time, my friends would pop up and occasionally ask for calls. </p><p>sorry if I disappointed anyone, but life gets busy sometimes :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>